Yuuri, The Bi Guy
by lunaexorcist-13
Summary: "What kind of girls do you like?" "Huh?" I'm starting a series with Vikor getting Yuuri to open up. Viktor wants to know what kind of girls Yuuri likes while distractingly playing with his hair. Established relationship, canon compliant, saucy fluff, and bi Yuuri.


The Sunday morning is quiet as they lay snuggly spooning in bed, Yuuri breathing softly as Viktor strokes his hair. Makkachin naps comfortably at the foot of their bed. Yuuri is glad Viktor can't see his face because his eyes are rolling in the back of his head. He adores when Viktor plays with his hair, slightly longer than it had been two years ago.

"Hey Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"You're bi right?"

At this the younger man goes a striking red to which Viktor only grins behind him because he predicts it. Again, Yuuri is elated that his fiance can't see his face.

His mind goes back to the question at hand. Silence hangs in the air for a bit and Viktor's grin starts to fall. Had he made him uncomfortable? The hand stroking his hair begins to lightly massage his shoulder. Yuuri shifts a bit and Viktor waits patiently.

Viktor's hand stills as the other tenses up and takes a deep breath in before letting it out in a rush.

"Yes. Why?"

The hand continues massaging and Viktor's small smile returns.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you..." The hand wraps around his waist and begins to rub his tummy, "What kind of girls do you like?"

"Huh?"

Yuuri begins to sputter and his breathing gets a little faster but he still doesn't turn to look at him.

"W-Why do you ask that?"

"I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just something I've always wondered."

The softness and genuine curiosity in his tone makes Yuuri think that he should humor him.

"Well... I don't know... I mean..."

He feels Viktor's chuckle as a vibration on his back.

"How about this, I'll ask you about specific things like hair or personality and you can answer that way."

There was more silence and Viktor could tell Yuuri was probably staring at the wall ahead and worrying his lip between his teeth in contemplation.

"Okay. I guess that'd be alright."

"Great!"

Viktor scoots closer and puts his face in the crook of his neck.

"So eyes?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer if she had some."

Viktor snorts out a laugh and Yuuri cracks a small smile.

"I mean color, shape..." he moves his hand in a gesture in the air before returning to Yuuri's stomach.

Yuuri looks to the side in thought.

"I like blue eyes. I've always liked blue eyes. Any color is nice but... blue is really nice."

Viktor nods and looks up in thought.

"Do you like short girls, tall girls?"

"I guess I like both. Short girls can be really cute but tall girls are nice too."

"What about hair?"

"Hair..." Viktor waits as Yuuri thinks.

"Long hair is nice but I also like when girls have short styles."

"What would catch your eye more though?"

At this Yuuri thinks some more.

"Probably short."

"What about the color?"

At this Yuuri surprises him by taking hold of the hand on his tummy.

"I've always had a thing for blondes honestly. Phichit would never let me live it down." He says with a fondness for his friend.

Viktor perks up at this. It's rare that Yuuri opens up about himself, much less his past.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yuuri shifts again. Viktor guesses he's biting his lips again in thought.

"Well... I mean... you know how I've never actually had a relationship until you?"

"Yes."

"Well... In college you know," He's quiet again for a moment like he's carefully choosing his words.

"I had a few crushes. Phichit set me up on a few dates because I was too painfully shy to talk to anyone. They typically seemed to share the same traits tall, blonde, blue eyed..."

Viktor nods against him. He decides to stay quiet and just let Yuuri talk for fear of scaring him off. They'd become more comfortable with each other yes, but it was still hard to tell with Yuuri what topics were too sensitive.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Yuuri's blush returned.

"Yeah... I have."

"Yuuri!~"

He groaned in embarrassment.

"What else have you done with a girl?"

"Like... what do you mean? Like..." He was quiet for a while before letting out the tiniest squeak, "sex?"

Viktor refrained from laughing. This boy could be so innocent but Viktor had seen more than once that he wasn't.

"Yeah like anything sexual."

"Um." He was quiet again.

"Once."

Viktor's eyes went wide.

"No no no! Not like all the way sex!" Makkachin makes a sound of discomfort at the noise. He gets quiet again, "Just like you know... making out, touching, dry humping... you know." He made vague gestures in the air.

"You want to talk about it? Like was it a date or just a hookup?"

"It wasn't a date." He begins wringing his hands together a bit, "I was a little tipsy, not drunk though and for whatever reason a girl started talking to me, she was nice and pretty and well you know one thing led to another and then we were in her car. Doing stuff. And stuff." He gestures again in the air.

"That's nice. I've always wondered if you'd had any college experiences like that. Thank you for sharing that with me." He says warmly.

Yuuri finally turns in his hold to face him and Viktor's breath catches. His eyes, a lovely chocolate with flecks of golden hues usually hidden behind his glasses.

"What about you surely you've had... experiences." Yuuri decides not to mention the tabloids and magazines that kept him up to date with that fact.

Viktor looks up in thought.

"I've exclussively only been romantically interested in men, but I've defintely experimented with men and women in my younger years before figuring out what I liked." He runs his hands through Yuuri's hair and he lightly tugs on it. A small moan escapes Yuuri's lips to which a blush blooms on his cheeks and neck. Viktor tucks this information away for later. They've never dabbled in hair pulling.

"That's good. It's perfectly healthy to experiment." Yuuri sighs in pleasure as Viktor proceeds to massage his scalp.

"Yes. I agree."

He tugs on it again getting the same reaction.

"You like that? When I pull on it."

Viktor gets a relaxed expression instead of the embarrassed one he expects.

Yuuri opens his eyes and there's a fire in them.

"Kiss me." He says breathlessly and Viktor complies.

While Viktor could go on and on asking about what kind of girls he likes Yuuri knows in his heart and his now lust clouded mind that out of all the men and women in the world no one can compare to his Viktor.

Author's note: I was this close to making this smutty but I'll write a separate thing to expand on the hair pulling kimk cause I like the idea. I hope this was a good read for you ^_^


End file.
